


In a world...

by Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard), gigglingkat, somnolentblue



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: pt-lightning, Dramatic Teaser Trailer, Gen, Graphics, PT-Lightning Challenge: Round 1, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Teasers & Trailers, Trailers (Audio), posters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglingkat/pseuds/gigglingkat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trailer for Pod Together Lightning, Round 1.</p><p>In a world...</p><p>Where authors and podficcers work together</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a world...

[](http://pt-lightning.dreamwidth.org)

**Transcript** :

In a world...

Where authors and podficcers work together {clacky keyboard; "test test"; tapping microphone}

Where the only limitation is your imagination {the sound of thundering hooves and waves; a neigh; a splash}

A partnership will race against the clock {ticking clock begins; continues through 'they post'}

For one month, intrepid creators will send emails {email notification}

chat {skype notification}

and all the drafts in the world {flurry of electronic notifications begins}

And then -- they post! {silence}

Coming this fall {Also sprach Zarathustra sequence begins}

Pod Together

Lightning

Opens

November 1st

{conclusion of Also sprach Zarathustra}


End file.
